Pensamiento
by double bullet shotgun
Summary: Atrévanse a leerlo hasta el final.


**Hola, mi nombre es D.B.S (Double Bullet Shotgun) y esta es una traducción de un fic que sinceramente me puso a pensar muchísimo acerca de los OC. Muchos se lo pueden tomar como una broma; he visto los comentarios en el original y muchos de ellos son, para resumir: LOL. bueno, sin más demora, aquí va.**

**ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO POR: the-sub-zero-scorpion**

* * *

**La mejor historia de OC.**

**Bueno, un día un Pony llamado superDios caminaba por Ponyville y conoció a las mane 6, primero conoció a Rainbow Dash y tuvieron una carrera y SuperDios fue mucho más veloz que ella y la derrotó totalmente. Ella estaba sorprendida y estaba como: ''¡Wow tu eres el mejor volador que hay y quiero ser mejor que tú pero no podré hacerlo ya que eres demasiado asombroso y mejor que cualquiera!'' Luego, SuperDios conoció a Twillight y ambos compararon sus magias y Superdios derrotó a Twillight con su magia. ¿Acaso mencioné que SuperDios era un alicornio? porque ella lo es y es la mejor ya que Celestia no es tan buena como ella porque SuperDios es la mejor y eso. ¡Hasta puede hacer vestidos mejor que Rarirty, ella se puso tan celosa!**

**Luego SuperDios fue a Sweet Apple Acres y bajó todas las manzanas en 10 segundos exactos así que la familia Apple la hizo una miembro honorario ya que ella era tan buena en todo y mejor que ellos. Luego la gran alicornio escuchó que Discird estaba libre así que todas fueron a detenerlo y, digo todas ya que se había hecho la mejor amiga de las mane 6 además del séptimo elemento de la armonía el cuál era todos los elementos en uno así que ella era más agradable que Fluttershy y más generosa. Luego de que ella venciera a Discord totalmente sola, los ponis le hicieron una gran fiesta ya que ella era la mejor. Luego, Chrysalis atacó con su ejercito pero SuperDios los derrotó fácilmente. Ahora que todos los enemigos estaban derrotados ellos celebraron, luego, el Doctor Whooves le pidió a SuperDios que se uniera y Superdios destruyó a los Ponis angeles con tan solo parpadear, fue entonces cuando todos supieron que nadie podía derrotarla.**

Conclusión: La manera en como la mayoría de Fics de Mlp son hechos en esta maldita página.

* * *

Verán, la intención del autor era mostrar que tan tonto sonaba hacer un OC así, no me malentiendan, esta bien que hagan sus Ocs, hasta pueden darle habilidades que lo otros carezcan, pero... ¡POR FAVOR! ¿darle tanta invencibilidad? un poco más y tendrían que explotar 6 dimensiones para quemarles la punta de la melena a uno de esos OC.

Demasiada gente hacen este tipo de Ocs y muchos no saben mantener un buen balance, ¿más rápido que Rainbow? ¿mejor en magia que Twillight?, muchos debemos aprender a poner unos límites. Ahora, yo no me creo un experto ya que apenas tengo un fic, pero si se han reído con esto entonces, la mayoría, se rió de sus propios fics al hacerlo, ya que la historia que traduje, como dije antes, es como el 95% (sin exagerar) de las historias son hechas.

Un OC superpoderoso, mejor que cualquiera, salva al mundo, bla bla bla, septimo elemento, más y más clichés. Hasta hacen una segunda temporada donde su OC era en realidad un humano sin memoria. Está demás decir que he visto cientos de fics con todo esto y sinceramente llegan al punto de aburrir luego de 5 capítulos.

Esa es mi opinión, ahora díganme ustedes que piensan de estos clichés, ¿porque hacemos tantos OC?, ¿Por qué la mayoría de nosotros no podemos hacer un fic con los personajes originales?. Eso lo dejo a su criterio.

Sé que voy a recibir muchos Reviews Troll, pero me gustaría que siquiera alguien pusiera una respuesta un poco mas seria.

**Texto en Inglés traducido al español por alguien de lengua materna Portuguesa.**

**Para los que no entiendan: Soy de brasil y traduje de una lengua que no es la mía a otra que tampoco lo es.**

* * *

PD: para los que leen mi otro fic quiero decirles que me tardaré un poco ya que estoy en exámenes parciales (Además de que escribir en una lengua que no es la mía es muy difícil -.-)


End file.
